HEAT
by authoratheart1049
Summary: The first in the dragon-verse saga. David and Kurt are both young dragons on the verge of their first mating cycle. Rated M for the future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young, deep brown dragon flexed his wings. In the morning he was going to his new school. His father had assured him there would be other of his kind. Other adolescent unmated dragons. He sure hoped so. It was hard being the only one in the community that had yet to find a mate. He was also the only male his age. Adding to his troubles. He landed in the field by his house and shifted back to his mortal form.

"Son! It's time for you to go to bed. School starts at 7:30. AM."

"Going...going..." Naturally, the teenager ignored his father and settled into the couch.

"David!"

"I'm going." He went upstairs and crawled into his bed. Hoping he would be able to find friends at the new school in Lima, OH.

* * *

><p>Someone prodding at his chest woke the fun sized dragon. He groaned, and rolled over to get away from the finger. The digit followed him and continued to poke. It was obvious what the finger wanted.<p>

"Fine. I'm awake. Now what?" His white scales flared momentarily as he yawned and stretched. Today was a special day for him. His first heat cycle was starting. They'd seen the signs the night before. "Do I have to go? You know the other males are going to smell me and laugh."

"One of them might court you. You should at least try. I hear a new dragon will be there."

"Dad! He's more likely to laugh at me for being a submissive male. Everybody does. I hate it. I won't go to school." He curled back under his duvet. Kurt absolutely refused to go to that horrid place.

"Come on, son. You need to see if there's a dominant one who isn't repulsed by your scent. It's one of the most important parts of a dragon's life." The teen drug himself up and got dressed. He would be late for class, but he didn't care. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>It was like he'd thought. Every single dragon he passed in the hall made a disgusted face. To them, he smelled like he'd taken a bath in rotten eggs. The humans looked confused. Kurt would blush and turn his head away, getting more depressed as the day wore on. Every so often, he would catch the most wonderful scent. Never long enough to track it back to the owner though. It frustrated the poor singer to have to deal with being a dragon, a sub, in heat, and in glee club. He couldn't have gotten any lower on the social ladder if he tried.<p>

"Out of the way, fag." His face abruptly met maroon shaded steel. The scent of another dominant dragon flooded his nose, and he had to suppress the urge to flee. Kurt would be glad when all this was over, and they were back to just picking on him for being in the New Directions. Steely blue eyes followed the red letterman jackets down the hallway, with half a mind to follow them and yell. That thought quickly faded away. He would rather just go on to the choir room, and pretend to be okay.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" The boy turned his face away. Rachel Berry was the last person he wanted anywhere near him today. Or ever. She had this need to over-spritz herself with some sugary sweet perfume that made the chestnut-haired teen want to sneeze. It was like having cotton candy jammed up his nose.

"Go away."

"What's wrong?" She had this motherly look, which meant she had a devious plan. Most likely to get the spotlight all on her. Humans, he thought, always such whores for attention. "I saw Addams push you. You should report this to Figgins."

"He can't stop it. So why should I bother." He scuffed his shoe solemnly against the step in front of him. "You wouldn't understand. You aren't one of us."

"One of who?"

"A dragon." The soprano showed her the back of his hand, letting his scales grow in for only a second. She gasped and shot back from him. "See. I knew you wouldn't understand what I'm going through. Only another one like me would."

"Why does Finn look like he's smelled farts?" Puck asked from the corner of the room. Confusion playing on his face. Kurt blushed again and turned away, looking for a seat as far away as possible from everyone else in the singing group. He was a little hurt that none of the others of his kind were able to even tolerate his scent. The teen had forgotten that other dragons were in the glee club with him and that they would have to put up with his heat scent for the better part of an hour.

"I..um...I have to go. I'm sorry." He shot out of the room like he'd been burned, running smack into someone...or something...solid. The young soprano didn't stop to even look what it was, just kept moving down the hallway. Entirely oblivious to the sudden dilation of the eyes that followed him.

"Who was that?" The new student asked. More to himself than to anyone else, but he got an answer regardless.

"Kurt. Don't mind him. He's..well, it's hard to explain what he is." David turned and saw this tall, thin boy. Obviously a dragon from the scent. The smaller one must have been, too. Yet the larger teen couldn't place why he smelled like cotton candy at the fair on a summer day.

"You okay?" Some girly voice caught David's attention and he turned to face the girl talking to him. "He rushed out of here so fast that he ran into you. I hope you weren't hurt?"

"I'm fine. Who was that?"

"No one important..." Finn suddenly squinted at him. "You're one of us. Aren't you?"

"How did you...?" David snarled low in his throat, noting right away that this was the school's alpha male dragon. He wondered momentarily who the small boy was. And why he smelled so good. "Who was that boy who ran past me?"

Finn's eyes widened in realization, "Kurt Hummel. If you hurry you can catch him trying to drive home. What did he smell like to you?"

At first the large teen wouldn't reply, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. Not sure if he wanted to answer them at all. Knowing them, they would laugh. He turned and walked down the hall, intent on finding the young boy, and ignoring everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt was in his car with the engine running when the larger teen made it to the window. Something in the look on his face made the white-scaled dragon roll down said window to talk to him. He'd almost thought it a bad idea, until he caught that exquisite scent again. The smell of fresh fall leaves on a balmy day. His absolute favorite scent in the world.

"I'm sorry! I just had to come out to find you...I don't know why, but I needed to just...just...God, I don't even know." The teen blinked. Something was unique about the tall, dark haired boy on the other side of his window.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." He drove off quickly. Leaving David in the lurch, still wondering who the teen was and why he smelled so good.

* * *

><p>"How was your day at school, son?" Paul asked as David came in through the back door. His answer was a curt growl before the boy went upstairs. Curious, he followed. "Something happen that bothered you?"<p>

"No. Go away."

"David. Talk to me. If something bothered you, you should talk to me. I may be able to help you with it." Uninvited, Paul sat down on his son's bed. He knew that it would soon be David's first mating cycle. If he weren't in it already. Which would make this conversation an even more needed one.

"It's nothing!"

Paul sighed. It was what he'd thought it was. David was unintentionally searching for a mate. He only wondered if his son knew. From the way the teen reacted to his innocent questions he'd already found his mate, and was unsure of what to do about it. Not that there wasn't anything that he could do, he just wasn't sure what to do.

"Dad...what does it mean when another dragon smells almost irresistible? I mean, you want to stay near them for a very long time."

"That means that the dragon in question is your mate. Who's the lucky lady?"

"..." David didn't want to answer his father. It was fairly uncommon, even in these days to have a mated pair of male dragons. Though he was drawn to the beautiful dragon boy like none other. "...Kurt."

"Kurt? Like a boy?"

"I knew you'd hate it! Leave me alone dad."

"I didn't even think that it was bad. I was just making sure you said a boy's name. It's perfectly fine that your mate is male. No one will fault you for it."

"You sure?"

Paul smiled at his son. He would be under the stigma of being with the humans called _gay_ and referred to as bad. He didn't understand that. Love was love, it didn't matter what gender the mate was, as long as they were happy together.

* * *

><p>It had taken several hours before it finally dawned on the younger man. He realized why the other boy smelled so good. He was a dragon. Which meant...<p>

"Dad! Dad you have to come here! Dad!" He ran around his home looking for his father. Where the man was had him completely confused. "Dad! Where are you!"

"What is it Kurt? You sound like you've discovered something important."

"I did! I think I found him."

"Found who?" Burt looked up from the newspaper he was reading, more for fun than anything else. He set the paper down to better pay attention to his child. "You mean...?"

Kurt flailed his arms in hysteria, "YES!"

Burt stared up at him with disbelief. He knew that none of the dragons that were there would have said or done anything. The younger ones that weren't mated either weren't coming into their heat cycles yet or they were with humans. The other ones that had come into heat cycles had found their mates already. He knew that it must have been that new student he'd heard about at the garage. The older dragon felt pretty happy for his son for finding a mate so quickly in his own cycle. It had taken Burt many years before he'd found "the one."

"Congratulations, son. I hope that it works out for you both and that one day you find the nerve to oh, I don't know. Talk to him?"

"Dad, he's huge! I ran into him at school today." Kurt bounced up to his bedroom, excited to think over his plan for talking to the new student. Oh the next day would be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paul was both happy and worried. Happy because in their community, David had reached adulthood. Simultaneously, he was worried for the humans they lived among still held a gender-biased view.

"Dad? Can I...talk to you?" Dave twisted his shirt in his fingers. Nervous energy poured off of him in waves so strong, Paul felt nauseous. He motioned for the younger dragon to sit by him.

"What's up?"

David broached the topic carefully, "What do you do if you don't want your mate to be another male?"

His father wasn't surprised by the question. After all, Dave had spent his entire childhood among the humans. He had been taught to think like them.

"Well, I'm sure you've come to this conclusion yourself," Paul cleared his throat. "but, you can't do anything about...Kurt. Now, unlike humans, we dragons hold no stigma when comes to mates. You know that, right?"

"Yeah."

The older man put his hand on his son's shoulder, "It's late. Why don't you get some sleep?"

The teen nodded and made his way upstairs. He went into his bedroom and lay down. Dave curled up on his side, too much on his mind to allow for sleep. He wasn't sure if he really was okay with his mate being a male. There weren't any male-male couples in the school that he knew of. Dave was not looking forward to going the next day.

* * *

><p>Kurt was excited. Today he was going to tell the new dragon, David, that they were supposed to be mated. It had made his day when he realized it.<p>

"Time to go. Before you're late."

"Okay. Thanks mom!" He ran out the door. The white dragon practically skipped to his car he was that ecstatic. His happiness deflated when his car wouldn't start. Kurt hit this steering wheel and tried to get the engine to turn over. Still nothing. He got out and opened the hood. As far as he could tell, everything looked good. "Dad, good thing you came out. Would you take a look? My engine won't start?"

Burt had hardly looked in the engine five minutes before turning to his son, "Your alternator went and killed the battery. Take my car to school. I'll have Rob tow yours to the shop and fix the alternator for you."

"Okay." He took the keys from Burt and went to the truck. The soprano didn't want to take it, but it was that or walk. He'd rather not walk. Walking to school would kill his brand new leather shoes.

Quietly, he drove to William McKinley high. The singer's mind still formulating just what he would say to the other dragon. He'd heard of some male dragons who grew up among humans running when it was revealed their mates were also male. Kurt hoped David wouldn't run.

He pulled into the school parking lot. A slight blush tinted his cheeks. The singer already missed his SUV. Burt's truck was reliable, Kurt just didn't like the aesthetics of a Ford F350. Simply wasn't his style.

"David? There you are. I need to talk to you. It's very important. I think we may be..."

"Mates? I already know that. How do you you want to go about it?"

Kurt didn't understand, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, how do you want to approach this in the eyes of the human society. We both know how they react to pairs like us. That scares me, and it should scare you too."

Kurt had to admit it did frighten him. Up until today, he had never shown interest in either sex. Now that they knew he was submissive and that his mate was with him, the humans would be ready to ostracize them just for being who they were.

"What do we do?"

"Well, for one, we don't shove it in their faces. They are still just getting used to humans and dragons living in the same area."

"They still see us as those evil man-eating beasts from _their _fairy tales." He subconsciously took a step toward the brown dragon. Thankful that he didn't step back. Instead, larger hands came up to wrap around him in a comforting manner. "How are we supposed to be ourselves with the humans always looking down on us? It isn't our fault we're dragons!"

In response, David did the first thing he could think of. He kissed the smaller dragon.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah...let's go to our classes now..."

* * *

><p>David sat in his English class, half listening to the teacher. The events hadn't gone quite as planned, but still went rather smoothly. Originally, he'd meant to politely tell the smaller boy off. Tell him that he wasn't interested in being a mate for a male. But the dragon inside him made him kiss the boy instead. Not at all what he'd intended to do.<p>

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, and Kurt bolted for the exit. He had to get home. His mother would be able to give him the advice that he needed. She grew up with mated males. He practically sped the entire way home.<p>

"Mom! Could you help me figure something out?"

"Sure, Kurt. What's on your mind?" Carole put down the chicken breast she'd been preparing and sat by her son.


End file.
